Return of the Hero
by teenagewitchling
Summary: His parents are Harry and Ginny who died to save the world. There's a new pair of ghosts at Hogwarts who get a second chance at life. And as evil returns so does the hero.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or I'd be laughing hysterically at the story I'm about to write.

Return of the Hero

Chapter One

As he sat in the finely furnished living room on a sinfully comfortable armchair, memories of a long time ago were flashing before his eyes. While there were considerably more good ones, it was the bad ones that stood out the most.

He tended to avoid this room like the plague for every time he entered it the images started to play in his head. He knew his wife worried for his sanity, and had been for most of her life, but no matter how great his love for her was, the pain of his loss was even greater. His children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren had picked up on his habits though they could never understand his pain. They just knew it made him sad.

He could still remember that fateful night as though it happened just the night before…

Flashback

He was sitting in his mother's lap, his head resting against her swollen belly, listening to the kicking of his baby sister or brother. His mother stroked his head while singing his favourite lullaby as his father watched from his place on the arm of the chair, a big smile on his face.

That's when things took a turn for the worst.

The alarm went off followed by another meaning that not only had an intruder breeched but also broke through the protective wards surrounding the manor. He remembered the brief flash of panic on his mother's face and his father was up in an instant. He felt hands gently lift his six-year-old body off his mother's lap and onto the floor.

"James, dear, I want you to go with Plunky to the broom closet and only come out when she says so, okay?" His mother paused as he nodded his head. "Remember, your daddy and I love you more than anything. You'll always be my beautiful baby boy." It was as though she knew something awful was going to happen.

With a soft _pop_ the house elf named Plunky arriver and proceeded to steer him to the awaiting broom closet.

"Ginny, you can't fight in your condition!" protested his father though he knew there was no point in arguing.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Don't tell me what to do! I…" His mother's voice faded as he entered the broom closet, leaving the door open a crack so as to see what happened.

He later found out that Plunky was on the strictest orders to not let him out until there was no one with any sort of bad thought towards the Potters. You see, house elves are a lot more powerful than we give them credit for. With the amount of magic in their veins, they could even see people's auras and scan them for even the most private of details. Anyways, back to the story.

James watched as his parents drew their wands as bad men (later known as Death Eaters) flooded into the living room. A moment later, the Evil One (also known as Lord Voldemort) entered, a twist smile on his face as he cackled evilly

He watched in horrid fascination as the Evil One and his parents exchanged various spells when suddenly his father was caught off guard for a moment. Unfortunately, this small frame of time was enough for the Evil One to throw a Killing Curse right at him. That's when his mother did the unthinkable.

She jumped in front of it.

James could still remember the mix of emotions on his father's face: grief, loss, guilt and, the most prominent, rage. Even through his tears he was able to look murderous.

Then, suddenly, his father threw a Killing Curse at the smirking Evil One. The Evil One obviously knew he wasn't going to survive so with his last breath he uttered a Killing Curse.

They were both hit squarely in the chest, killing them instantly. And no matter how much the Evil One's followers or James wanted them to get up, they didn't so much as twitch.

As James sobbed he heard a series of _pop_s but they were too late.

His parents and unborn sibling were dead.

End of Chapter One

I know I should be working on my other story but the computer I wrote it on isn't working and my father's been taking his sweet time getting it fixed. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcomed.

Bye!


End file.
